


You're Braver Than You Think

by TozierLovesKaspbraks



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Richie Tozier, Bruises, Cheating, Collars, Crying During Sex, Disassociation, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Pulling, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Self Esteem Issues, Spanking, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Henry Bowers, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TozierLovesKaspbraks/pseuds/TozierLovesKaspbraks
Summary: Henry kept a firm grip on Richie’s hand as they stood in line. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled awkwardly at the woman who was eyeing them suspiciously-when he smiled she seemed to relax a bit-before he was tugged forward as the line moved. There was a woman in front of them who was about to order and Henry seemed agitated.“Excuse me what’s the ‘Pride’ drink that’s advertised here?” She gestured to the napkin holder that had a picture of a rainbow colored drink in it.“It’s a promotion we’re doing for pride month, it’s to encourage more acceptance of the LGBTQ community. It’s actually very delicious as well would you like one?”Richie’s eyes quickly darted up at the sound of the voice. It was soft and sweet but Richie could hear that it was entirely sincere. He could feel it too.“No thank you. I don’t speak gay. Could I have another barista?”“Oh don’t worry I’m fluent in bitch. How can I help you?”Richie couldn’t help it. He laughed. Henry squeezed his hand threateningly as the lady turned to eye him snobbishly. He didn’t care though because the tone he had just heard was snappy and feisty and Richie liked it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 91
Kudos: 253





	1. Author’s Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is just an idea I have had kicking around in my head for awhile, I hope you all like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little information

If you’re new hello, if you’re a returning reader I hate to disappoint but I will have some unfortunate news. So I have decided to rewrite this and give more detail as well as adding in some information that I think will help the plot move along nicely. I will take any suggestions, criticisms, and compliments that you want to give and I hope you like the story. 


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into the life Richie shares with Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the new Ch. 1. I hope you enjoy it, leave anything you have to say down below. Thank you. 
> 
> This chapter was last updated on 10-12-2020.

Richie’s body flinched violently away from the large hand poised above him. He squeezed his eyes shut more content with the bursts of color behind his eyelids than seeing those disgusted blue eyes boring into him. The blonde’s nostrils flared and his left hand clenched from where it had stayed by his side. The brunette hauled his legs into his chest and muffled his sobs into his knees. Each tear he shed, every shudder of his fear driven body, and every breath he took was observed by the blonde. Richie almost feared he might even take his ability to _breathe_ if he was angry enough. The right hand, which had loomed menacingly in the air since Richie flinched, darted into action this time. Long scarred fingers plunged into the curls, he easily wrapped them around his fingers using the leverage to manipulate his head backwards-not that his companion was putting up any fight. His head practically dropped backwards, Richie knew all too well that when Henry wanted him to do something it would be done. When frightened brown met possessive blue a fresh wave of tears spilled over his splotchy cheeks, the blonde’s eyes moved down his body slowly. Each pause Richie knew was a bruise, bite, or mark that Henry was staring at. The white collar that was fastened around his neck made the color of the bruises near it more prominent. The swirling of yellow, purple, and blue littering his skin was _beautiful_ to the twisted man above him. His lower arms and legs as well as his neck and face were mark free; for now. Henry was careful to make sure he only marked him where he could cover it. His left hand finally moved from his side, long fingers hooking under the edge of the collar and tugging. Richie gulped, forcing his tense body to relax, his heartbeat raced beneath his skin and a light sheen of sweat made his forehead shine in the low light. Henry admired the collar fastened to his neck giving a few tugs before he smoothed his thumb across the buckle in the front. 

“You’re gonna behave aren’t you Bucky?” His voice was cold, mocking almost, he slid his thumb under the loop and started to pull it free from the buckle. 

“Yes, Henry.” Richie hiccuped and he sniffled as the tear tracks on his face started to get cold. 

Richie felt his already weak and abused heart crack just a little further at the demeaning nickname, he held his tongue-he said he would behave-holding still as he then pulled the collar off and hung it with care on the bedpost it was attached to. With that out of the way he leaned down and cupped Richie’s left cheek with his hand, he tilted his head up looking down at the brunette. His brown eyes swirled with confusion, he looked so sweet. The blonde leaned in and gave a gentle peck to his lips. They were a bit cold from his tears wetting them, he could taste the salt there too. He moved back in for more than a peck this time and Richie returned the kiss with wide eyes and a rigid body. Kissing Henry now made Richie feel different, there wasn't a giddy feeling he got after kissing him anymore. He didn’t like when Henry would part his lips with his tongue and invade his mouth. The problem was Richie could admit he only _disliked_ it when Henry hurt him. Richie loved Henry, with his whole heart, he wasn’t sure that Henry loved him as much as he claimed he did. 

“Then let’s go.” He ordered after the kiss was broken. 

He swallowed once more before moving from the bed to make his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower not bothering to take the time to adjust the temperature, his body shivered as he stepped into the freezing water. He ignored it in favor of washing off the sweat, tears, and snot on his face once he was finished he gave a quick scrub to the rest of his body. Once most of the soap was gone he turned off the water and toweled dry with a soft sigh. Tired brown eyes met his reflection, he didn’t linger instead gasping the comb to the side of the sink. He ran it through his hair a few times and pulled on the clothes Henry had picked for him, he paused checking to ensure each mark was covered in a casual manner before he was leaving the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of socks and shut the door-firmly as he had been told-Henry already stood by the door waiting for him. He rushed over and shoved on his shoes and socks grabbing a jacket and a scarf for the brisk night air. He climbed into the passenger side of the car and sagged into the seat buckling in quickly. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the window allowing himself to wallow in his misery for a few more minutes. Then it was show time. It was also easier to be in the car that way, Richie had learned he would be smacked for any criticisms he had for the driver. He schooled his expression when he noticed the brightly lit neon sign advertising a local mexican restaurant, a faint smile passed over Richie’s lips as he noticed the large peppers for door handles. In the parking lot Stan and Bill’s old truck-that Bill insisted they drive-was already nestled into a spot towards the back of the lot. The brunette could feel the weight of his mind, of the necessity to be convincing enough for his friends, and he took a deep breath. They were supposed to be meeting with all of the Losers, Eddie had apologized about not being able to make it and Mike had promised to make it to the next one. Richie could feel his nerves get worse as they parked the car. It had been eight months or so since the last meet up and the abuse had started a month _before_ the last meet up which was only two or three months into his relationship with Henry. The blonde had slowly manipulated and abused Richie into the scared and timid man he was now. He had molded the brunette into his almost perfect little toy. He had placed strict orders on what he could eat, drink, wear, and do on a daily basis. He had to abide by the rules but he didn’t want to tip his friends off, they didn’t need to be burdened with his drama. They just wouldn’t understand, it wasn’t like Henry hit him for _no reason._ He always had a reason, it may not be justified but there was usually a reason, there were a few _incidents_ that Richie felt he just wanted to hit _something_ -he just so happened to be the something that day-but once he was done he returned to the sweetheart that Richie first felt butterflies for. He scrambled out of the car and waited on the sidewalk happy to be out of the dangerous car. 

Henry gave a low chuckle as he closed his door and locked up the car, his eyes were dark and unreadable. “Don’t be so dramatic. It wasn’t that bad _Richard._ ” 

Richie’s stomach dropped at the name and he focused wide eyes on Henry who just smirked at him as he led him into the restaurant. He had his arm wrapped firmly around Richie’s skinny waist guiding him through the double doors. He felt like crying when he spottedStan and Bill chatting by the hostess stand rather than already being seated. Richie looked over at Henry, who gave him a small smirk-waiting for the blonde. Finally he began to walk towards them meaning Richie could follow. 

“-so basically everyone hated the ending, which is why the movie ending is totally different. Pretty much every time I came on set someone had something to tell me. Another note to give which is awesome but I’m the writer. Let me write.” 

Stan laughed and Richie felt giddy being near them. He knew-as long as he followed the rules-he would have a good evening. He didn’t really care if he was in for a night of hell, he got out of the house and he was seeing a few of his closest friends. 

“Well Bill be a better writer!” Stan exclaimed gesturing with his hands. 

“Yeah seriously! Who just bullies a clown to death? Lame!” Richie piped up. 

He waited to move forward until Henry had let go of him a bit, the hugs were kept very brief on Richie’s part and he gave a tense smile as he quickly returned to standing by Henry. The blonde pulled Richie a bit into his side giving both Stan and Bill a smile. A small woman with beautiful curls smiled at them and greeted them. Richie felt a bit of disappointment as they asked for a table for four, he was hoping Bev and Ben might have been able to make it as well. They all settled at a neat table towards the back of the restaurant. After ordering drinks and a few appetizers the waitress left and they all kept their eyes on the menu. Once she had returned to take their food order did Richie feel comfortable enough for conversation. 

“So Richie, how did you and Henry settle your differences?” Bill asked leaning forward with an easy smile on his lips.

Richie cursed internally as Bill asked him that, he was hoping the conversation would have been a bit lighter. His smile seemed to die a little and the mirth was less bright in his eyes as he cleared his throat and gave a soft laugh. He moved to push up his glasses-a nervous tick he could never break-and swallowed as he felt three pairs of eyes on him. His skin prickled as his palms started to sweat. He remembered vividly what happened, it wasn’t super sweet or romantic but it also wasn’t the healthiest way to start a relationship. He wasn’t going to tell the truth and instead began to recite what he and Henry had discussed. 

“Well I had decided to try a few different comedy clubs, see if I could start expanding the crowd, Henry just so happened to be there that night. I was packing up and a few fans came over to say hi and chat for a bit, when I got ready to leave some jackass wanted to try and get in my pants. I told him to fuck off but he followed me! I didn’t even know until Henry punched him in the back of the head for me.” He explained with a light smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

A light pink stained his cheeks and Henry smiled moving his arm from the back of the chair to wrap around Richie’s shoulders. Bill was smiling softly at them while Stan was rubbing a hand along the length of his back with an easy smile on his face as well. Richie knew Stan better than that though, Bill as well. They weren’t fooled just like he knew they wouldn’t be, they didn’t call him out on it though and Richie wasn’t sure which option he wanted more. The waitress arrived to take their orders and Richie ordered by pointing on the menu, it was a fruitless effort since his friends would see what he was eating later anyway but he hoped they would have the good grace not to say anything again. Once she had walked away conversation resumed, Stan chimed in about his job and interesting birds he had spotted while Bill revealed the latest details of his movie. Richie stayed rather quiet about his life, he didn’t have much to tell them that Henry wouldn’t get mad at him for. 

When their food arrived Richie filled up on his water before he started on the salad, here at least the salad contained chicken. Even if it was dry. His friends didn’t mention anything but he knew it wasn’t the end of it and Richie was prepared to fend them off. When they had finished dinner and split the bill Richie hugged them tightly before they were off again, Henry made sure to hold Richie tight. That night when he got home, after they had dressed for bed and settled down did Richie’s phone light up. Henry snatched the device from the table and read the message with a frown. 

“Bill wants to ask you something tomorrow. He wants to meet at a coffee shop.”

Richie perked up for a moment wondering if he was going to get to see Bill _alone._ Henry’s face twisted into something Richie couldn’t quite place and that made him swallow heavily as Henry faced him. 

“Good think I like coffee huh Bucky?”

The spark of hope died in Richie’s chest and he nodded before laying down and facing the wall. 

  
  
  


Henry kept a firm grip on Richie’s hand as they stood in line. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled awkwardly at the woman who was eyeing them suspiciously-when he smiled she seemed to relax a bit-before he was rugged forward as the line moved. There was a woman in front of them who was about to order and Henry seemed agitated. 

“Excuse me what’s the ‘Pride’ drink that’s advertised here?” She gestured to the napkin holder that had a picture of a rainbow colored drink in it. 

“It’s a promotion we’re doing for pride month, it’s to encourage more acceptance of the LGBTQ community. It’s actually very delicious as well would you like one?” 

Richie’s eyes quickly darted up at the sound of the voice. It was soft and sweet but Richie could hear that it was _entirely_ sincere. He could _feel_ it too. Behind the counter in an emerald green apron and a white polo was a short man with soft brown eyes and short brunette hair that swooped over his forehead. Like how princes’ hair in cartoons were drawn. There was a soft dusting of freckles across his cheeks and he was slightly toned underneath the uniform. Richie felt his mouth go dry looking at him. 

“No thank you. I don’t speak _gay._ Could I have another barista?”

“Oh don’t worry I’m fluent in bitch. How can I help you?” 

Richie couldn’t help it. He laughed. Henry squeezed his hand threateningly as the lady turned to eye him snobbishly. He didn’t care though because the tone he had just heard was snappy and feisty and Richie _liked_ it. It made him want to keep going, to hear that spark that wasn’t Henry. That wasn’t followed by a slap. He used his free hand to smother his giggles and Henry’s fingers pressed firmly through his jacket. His laughter died quickly after that but the feisty brunette was still eyeing Richie. He seemed interested and Richie once again let a small spark of hope bloom in his chest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more. I will be leaving the other chapters up and editing them as I go. I will make sure to post above and below that they have been updated. 
> 
> This chapter was last updated on 10-12-2020.


	3. Richie You Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants more for Richie and he plans on helping him in anyway possible, Eddie just loves Richie and wants him to be treated correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. here is another little tid bit for you. Hope you keep enjoying!

Richie knew as soon as he heard the sharp wit and the anger behind the tone that it was Eddie. He knew that voice, he knew those eyes, and he knew that smile. Before Richie had quickly been tugged out of the coffee shop he had glanced at the tag and he wanted to cry when he saw ‘Eddie’ written in neat lettering across the name tag. Henry’s fingers were tight around his wrist, it hurt and Richie winced softly keeping stride with him to lessen the tug on his arm. He was in trouble and he knew it but it was worth it, Bill didn’t want to ask him anything. He wanted Richie to see Eddie again, to know Eddie cared and that he was there. There wasn’t anything that could bring Richie’s day down at this point. He was on cloud nine even as he heard Henry muttering and swearing at him. They were in the car now and he got in and buckled his seatbelt while Henry ripped his own door open settling into the car angrily. He didn’t buckle his seatbelt as he took off and Richie gripped his thighs tightly not wanting to upset Henry further. 

The car ride was tense and they sped nearly everywhere. Richie thought it was a miracle the police didn’t get called or that they didn’t wreck anyone. He wanted to speak up but when Henry got like this it was best to just stay silent and wait he had learned. He jerked the wheel and turned into the driveway roughly throwing the car in park. It jolted forward violently and Richie raced after him as he swiftly exited the car knowing better than getting locked inside. He shut the door once they entered and Henry stood in the entryway his hands twitching at his sides. Richie felt dread pool in his stomach as he waited for his commands. 

“Go get naked. I want you to wear your collar and on the bed. Now.” 

Richie nodded and made his way to their bedroom closing the door with a soft click. He undressed quickly and put his clothes away before tucking his glasses on the bedside table. It was hard for him to see now but he felt his way to the bed and attached the collar with shaking fingers and settled on the bed with his head bowed down waiting for Henry. 

  
  
  


Eddie wanted to vault over the counter and chase after Richie but he knew it was a futile effort, he was just risking angering Henry at that point which might put Richie in danger. He had to be satisfied with the fact that Richie now knew where he worked and could hopefully come see him at some point. He looked thin, past the point that was healthy. Eddie felt a frown tugging at his lips but he pushed his problems aside and continued his job biding his time until the end of his shift when he could properly think about what to do. THe time seemed to pass much slower when he actually had something he was looking forward to, when his shift finally ended he practically tore off the apron and hurried to his car where he could think in peace. As he started the engine he mulled over everything he noticed when Richie had entered today. Besides the fact that he was thin he had bags under his eyes. Like he didn’t sleep much and Eddie wasn’t sure if that was due to Henry or due to nightmares. 

Driving home Eddie felt like his mind wasn’t actually focused on the road, he felt like he was too focused on Richie but he couldn’t help it. He loved Richie with all his heart and he felt like he was at fault for Richie being with Henry. If he had confessed his own feelings sooner Richie might have been with him or at least realized he deserved better than Henry fucking Bowers. There was something in his chest and in his loins that was roused whenever he was around Richie. He knew he was shorter out of the two of them and he had always looked soft and sweet to everyone but it wasn’t true. He was strong and dominant and whenever he saw Richie he wanted to take care of him. He wanted to hold him close and kiss him at the end of a long day. A more sexual part of him wanted to get Richie moaning beneath him and crying out his name but he didn’t ever want to make Richie feel uncomfortable so he had left it as friends. He felt like an idiot for that now. He arrived home and stayed in the driveway for a few extra moments taking a few deep breaths. He would have to hope for tomorrow. 

Richie didn’t show the next day, part of Eddie expected that. It didn’t take the worry away however. It took three days for Richie to finally show, it was nearing the end of Eddie’s shift and he was ready to give up and try something new when he saw the mess of dark curls stumble into the coffee shop. He was wrapped in a scarf which was ridiculous with the heat but Eddie knew better. He wore long sleeves and jeans and his face was slightly red from the heat. He gave Eddie a hesitant smile and Eddie smiled back at him. 

He had hoped Richie would show soon and now that he was here  _ alone  _ Eddie wasn’t sure what to say or do first. Richie stood to the side awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets offering a crooked smile. Eddie snapped out of his daze and took a few steps forward clearing his throat. 

“Richie, I’m so happy you’re here. Where’s Henry?”

Richie’s eyes seemed to hold a bright sparkle to them for once and his lips tugged into a wide grin. “Victor is having a bachelor's weekend and Henry went with him. I’m free for two whole days because Victor and Patrick aren’t allowed around me.”

The way he said free sounded so joyful, it was such a contrast to the way he said Victor and Patrick’s names. Like there was something there Richie didn’t want to say. Eddie didn’t press him for the information and instead smiled. 

“So I can have you for the night?”

“Yes...please.”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the love and comments coming if you want to see more


	4. Two Different Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie spends some time with Eddie but calls it a night before his feelings take over. Henry meanwhile enjoys the bachelor party with his friends. A little too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I plan on making the next chapter longer

The air was brisk and whipped at Richie’s cheeks, they were a bright red from embarrassment and from the cold. His cheeks also hurt, it was painful how much he was smiling but he couldn’t stop. Eddie was beside him telling a story talking animatedly with his hands, he had his own grin on his face. His brown eyes were bright and full of mirth and it made Richie’s own heart feel lighter. He had waited for Eddie to finish up his shift then they had gone out to a park. There was a small food truck on the corner selling sandwiches and they split one. Richie longed to touch Eddie but he knew that wasn’t okay, he was already breaking the rules by even being near Eddie but if Henry was allowed to leave and party with his friends Richie felt justified just being near his own best friend. 

The sun was setting and it was getting dark, Richie felt like he should return home but he didn’t want to leave Eddie. He wanted to savor his time with the other man. His emotions must have been obvious on his face because Eddie gave him a soft smile and shook his head. “Richie, it’s okay. I have tomorrow off. I’ll see you in the morning.” He offered with a shrug. 

He looked like he was trying to be nonchalant about it but it was obvious he wanted to see Richie just as badly as the budding comedian wanted to see him. He felt like he was going to explode with excitement but just nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah I’ll see you in the morning.” 

They parted ways with a quick hug and Richie scolded himself for enjoying it as much as he did. As he walked home his body felt so warm where Eddie had touched him, he craved that touch even more now but he wasn’t rude or impolite. He was with Henry and just because they were in a rough patch didn’t mean he was to run to someone else. He went and sought Eddie because that man is his best friend, he couldn’t live without Eddie in his life right now. He would  _ never  _ cheat on Henry however. He loved him too much to hurt him like that. 

Getting ready for bed was a strange ritual without Henry to dictate what happened to him. He carefully placed the collar on the floor and felt a wave of relief that he wouldn’t have to wear it. He curled up under the blankets and pulled the pillow Henry used close, it still smelled like him and it made Richie feel a bit better. After this bachelors weekend maybe Henry would be more relaxed, he wasn’t a bachelor but Richie knew he liked to party. He didn’t take Richie to parties, he said Richie didn’t behave correctly. Shaking his head he ignored the ache in his chest and the pit in his heart and settled down for sleep. 

  
  
  


Henry tilted his head back and drank his last shot with a victorious grin, his blue eyes were bright with mischief and sharp with intent. Victor downed his last two shots and Patrick downed his last shortly after wincing at the burn. Henry laughed and clapped him on the back. “What are you a pussy?” He teased. 

His body was loose with alcohol and his mind was free, he looked around the club and took in the flashing lights and loud beat. There were bodies crammed on the dance floor and drinks being spilled and it looked fun. He was drawn from his thoughts as Patrick pulled him to the dance floor. They were quickly absorbed into a group of females but Henry didn’t nag them any mind as he was distracted by Patrick’s hands on his hips. He leered at Henry and the dark look in his eyes signaled that he was a little too tipsy. Rather than shove his long time friend off he boldly pushed back into the touches. 

Patrick took this in stride and pulled Henry’s hips in close grinding his half hard cock against the blonde’s ass, they turned into a slow lazy grind on the dance floor. Patrick’s hands slipped from his hips across his ribs and down his sides once more. His hands were eager and explorative and Henry’s own cock was hard in his jeans. Patrick turned him around and pulled him into a sloppy and drunk kiss. Henry groaned and returned the kiss with enthusiasm before they broke away quickly and were heading out of the stuffy club. 

The night air whipped at their cheeks and they were red from the cold and the alcohol. They hailed a cab and made it back to the hotel kissing and touching in the back of the cab, Patrick stuffed a handful of bills in the cab drivers hand and they were making their way inside of the hotel. Getting to the elevator was harder than it needed to be as they held onto each other and once the metal doors slid closed they were on each other again. The ding of the bell when they arrived on their floor made them break apart and stumble to Henry’s room. When they fell onto the bed and clothes dropped onto the floor Henry’s mind didn’t once think of Richie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep giving me love and comments and I will gladly continue let me know if you like it!


	5. Some Freedom For Selfish Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you are still liking this story. Here is another chapter it is sort of a filler but it is relevant to the plot.

When Richie woke up he stretched and yawned a faint smile on his face. He blushed as he realized that he was smiling because he was looking forward to seeing  _ Eddie.  _ A wave of guilt hit him shortly after however. It felt like he was cheating, Henry didn’t want him near Eddie. He knew that but he was still going to meet up with him. They weren’t doing anything that would qualify as cheating but it felt like it. He got up and brushed his teeth looking in the mirror, if Henry found out he was  _ screwed _ . He would be limping for at least a week after  _ that  _ punishment. But…Eddie was his  _ best friend.  _ Aside from all the other Losers of course. As he brushed his hair and shaved his stubble he frowned looking in the mirror. He couldn’t  _ do _ this, he had to have permission from Henry first. That was what everyone did right? They asked their boyfriend/girlfriend if they could go out and have fun. Richie nodded and finished getting ready heading to the coffee shop early. He wasn’t ready to say it to Eddie but he  _ had  _ to. 

The bell above the door rang loudly, it felt like it was louder than normal honestly, and Eddie looked up smiling as he saw Richie. Richie’s heart clenched but the guilt he felt towards Henry outweighed the guilt from Eddie. Henry was his boyfriend who provided for him and took care of him. He might hurt Richie but it was only because he wanted to help Richie. He had said so himself several times. He just wanted Richie to be happy, and he was helping him. Henry made sure Richie wouldn’t embarrass himself in public or look bad to the tabloids. His feet carried him to the counter and he faltered for a moment. Eddie’s bright brown eyes that looked like pools of warm honey were boring into him. His lips were curled at the edges in a smile and his eyes crinkled in the corners a bit. 

“Hey Richie, I’m not off for another half an hour or so-“ 

“I can’t.” He blurted. 

Eddie faltered his carefree look falling into confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth fell in shock but the corners were now turned down in a frown. “But-Why not?” 

Richie frowned himself and felt tears burn behind his eyes, Eddie sounded so wounded that he wanted to take the words back but the guilt-and the impending beating if he were caught-stopped him. He could feel the tears about to fall and he cleared his throat. It felt like it was closing on him and that someone had cut his tongue out. He couldn’t say, ‘Well I’m scared of my boyfriend finding out and beating me bloody.’ So what  _ did  _ he say? 

“I’m sorry Eddie but I can’t. Not until Henry is back.” 

He felt the coffee shop then not ready to see the look Eddie would give him. He could already picture it, the wounded eyes and pouty lips. He couldn’t let himself get caught in it. His long legs carried him home quickly and he slammed the door when he got home. It all hurt. It felt like Richie wasn’t allowed to be happy. If he was with Eddie he thought about Henry. When he was with Henry he thought about Eddie. He hoped Henry was in a better mood when he returned home the next day. Maybe then he could persuade him to let him see Eddie, just for an hour or two like once a week. Richie snorted at himself, there was no way Henry fucking _Bowers_ would let Richie be by himself _with another man._ It was too absurd to even linger on. He had said too much, he shouldn’t have said anything about Henry. Eddie would already be able to piece it together and he didn’t want to bear the look of disappointment on Eddie's features. It would literally _kill_ _him._ He found himself in bed and under the covers clutching Henry’s pillow close. It would be okay. He hadn’t done anything _wrong._

Eddie’s eyes stayed trained on the door Richie had just exit out of, his lips were in a pursed frown. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he blushed softly as a woman who was dressed sharply coughed to gain his attention. He went back to work and waited until the end of his shift to ponder what exactly had just happened there. 

Grabbing his coat after his shift was finished he waved and moved on auto pilot his mind busy with thoughts of Richie. He hadn’t really gotten to look at Richie since they came back into each other’s lives. He was very well covered when he was out and about but he did it in such a seemingly natural way. Knowing Richie is what told Eddie he didn’t like his new choice in apparel. He tugged at his sleeves and he pulled at his collar when he thought no one was looking. Eddie hadn’t found any substantial evidence though. You can’t just accuse people of abuse after all. This was a serious matter, especially if  _ Richie  _ was allowing it to continue and didn’t want to leave. In the other hand were his keys and his coffee that he had been steadily increasing his grip on as his thoughts raced. The bell chimed as he left but he paid it no mind instead striding to his car. Settled in the seat he took a deep breath and held back tears as his chest began to ache. 

He wanted to help Richie  _ so badly. _ At this point he would be happy to have Richie as a friend. To know when he went home he wasn’t going to have to fear being hurt. That he wasn’t controlled or manipulated like he was apparently being now. The tears he tried to hold back fell down his cheeks and his shoulders shook gently. He couldn’t even get near Richie when Henry wasn’t around. How could he hope for his best friend to come back? To get lunch with all of the Losers and not have to deal with that asshole. His knuckles were white where they gripped the steering wheel the tears slowly came to a stop. He couldn’t spend his time crying. He had to act. He didn’t want to know Henry went too far one day and hurt Richie in his anger. Hell he probably already  _ was  _ hurting Richie. Eddie felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He would  _ never  _ hurt Richie.  _ Ever _ . He started the car and pulled out heading over to Bill’s house with a determined scowl fixed firmly on his face. 

Bright blue eyes snapped shut as the light made the pain radiating in his head turn into waves. He let out a low groan and felt an arm settle around his waist, turning to bark at Richie he faltered as he noticed Patrick laid next to him. He rubbed his eyes and let out a low groan once more letting his head fall properly now to lay against his chest. Patrick, ever the heavy sleeper, remained oblivious to the meltdown his nightly companion was having. Opening his eyes again the blonde quickly swiped his phone from the floor and grunted eyeing the pathetic nineteen percent his phone was currently at. He opened it and flicked through his camera roll and social media letting out a breath when he noticed he was safely clear from exposing his mistake to the public. Which greatly lowered the chances of Richie knowing. That particular thought made a smile curl Henry’s lips. 

Patrick began to stir beside him and bright blue honed in on his lanky frame with a coy glance. Sleepy eyes met his own but they were darkening with lust. One hand trailed from where it had been by Patrick’s head and slid to his barely covered crotch that was stiff. He raised his eyebrows in question and Henry nodded letting his phone clatter to the floor once more in favor or joining the other male in bed once more. 

When Vic came up to get them later he rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose demanding they clean themselves up in time to catch the plane home. He groaned as he noticed they had spent the majority of the day fucking and sleeping and Henry drug himself out of bed and washed and dressed before he started to pack. Patrick then took his leave and joined the other when he had been substantially cleaned. They met Vic in the lobby and hailed a cab to the airport sluggishly making it through the lines and onto the plane. 

When they arrived home Henry felt a bloom of possessive pride in his chest seeing Richie there in tight jeans and a long coat. Alone and looking at him like he had made the entire world. He had on a scarf but his sharp blonde eyes caught the flash of his collar peeking at just the edge, he fought down the urge to mark that pale skin. Richie carried his bags for him eagerly and fawned on him the entire way home with large smiles and bright eyes. Henry smiled back-rather genuinely-and told him of the party making sure to leave the more risque details to himself. 

Settling on the couch Henry beckoned Richie to come into his lap, the other man obeyed easily and wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed. He kept it slow and lazy mindful of the marks Patrick had left not quite ready to show his skin yet. Once it was healed there is no way of knowing what happened unless you were there and Henry counted on that. Richie let out a slightly desperate noise grinding his hips down against Henry’s. 

“Please.” He breathed into the blonde’s ear. 

His cock was straining against his jeans and the blonde could feel it pressing against his palm. He let Richie buck up into his palm a few times letting out soft and desperate sounds above him. He wanted to give in, to strip Richie down and mark him up. He wanted to own Richie again, to invade every space of his thoughts and take over. But with this new...development in his life he couldn’t allow Richie to see him naked as often. He had to give him some leeway so he could escape himself. He kissed the skin below Richie’s ear and nipped after soothing the skin with his tongue before he pulled back with a shake of his head. 

“Not tonight Richie baby. I’m tired from my flight. I just want you to lay down with me. Okay?” He purred, tightening his hold on the other male. 

Richie swallowed down the disappointment clawing up his throat and nodded against Henry’s shoulder sagging against him. “Yes of course. Do you want to shower first? I can make you something to eat then we’ll go to bed.” 

Henry nodded pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s head giving him a squeeze. Richie was amazing because he always put everyone’s happiness above his own. Even when that happiness put him in pain. He agreed to the brunette’s plan and rose from the couch as Richie slid to the side. His head fell back against the couch and he closed his eyes as his hands spread out across the couch. As the blonde slipped from the room Richie got up with a low hiss trying to ignore his aching cock and instead started to the kitchen to make Henry some food.

Inside of the shower Henry looked over the dark purple hickeys littering his thighs and stomach. The faint teeth marks and the scratches across his back. He felt oddly smug and satisfied by the sight of it even though it was a secret shared between three friends. Stepping out of the shower he dressed and joined Richie downstairs wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him softly. The trip had certainly been relaxing for him and he got to let off a lot of steam from being out with his friends and having sex with Patrick had helped a lot as well. 

Richie blushed under the attention giving him a plate with some eggs, toast, and bacon. He smiled and settled at the island placing the plate in front of him. Richie placed a glass full of orange juice by his side and excused himself to shower and get dressed for bed. He enjoyed his food slowly and leisurely listening to the sounds of water running through the pipes. Richie took a quick shower, he knew better than to touch himself alone, and the soft sound of their bedroom door shutting filled the otherwise quiet space. After he had finished he abandoned the glass and plate at the island taking long strides to the bedroom.

His hand wrapped around the doorknob and he turned it slowly letting the soft light from the moonlit bedroom fill the hallway. Richie was curled on his side of the bed with his collar fastened around his neck. The chain reflected back brightly at Henry as he entered the room and closed the door. Richie appeared to be on the brink of sleep but his body tensed as he heard the soft footfalls of the blonde. He settled in bed and pulled Richie close pressing soft kisses to his neck. His lips curled into a smile as he felt Richie take in a sharp breath. 

“I changed my mind, let me show you how much I missed you. Hmm?”

Richie felt like his heart might crack out of his chest as he nodded weakly and buried his face into the pillows with tears burning at the back of his eyes. Henry thought he wouldn’t notice, thought he wouldn’t be able to tell. But he could. Whenever Henry got back he always,  _ always _ , couldn’t keep his hands off of Richie. He would shower him in praise and make him cry with pleasure. He would always sneak up behind him and press slow kisses along his spine to his jaw with a low hum. His voice would dip and he would chuckle softly and say, “Let me make love to you Richie.”, he acted like he missed Richie. Like he loved him. Sure he hadn’t hit him yet but it was all so different. What had happened on that trip?

The next morning Richie stared at Henry dumbfounded as the blonde cradled his coffee looking at him with an almost bored expression. He was clutching a dish towel in his hand the other steadying himself on the counter. The dishes sat drying in the rack and Richie’s brown eyes darted between the blonde and the floor as he tried to process what he had just heard. 

“Well with my shifts being later there won’t be a need for you to wait around for me. I’ll be home around the time we would be going to bed normally. There’s so much time there and it’s only twice a week. I think you can behave can’t you? Or would you rather stay locked up here in the house?” Henry explained further and Richie felt his nerves settle a little bit. So there was a reason behind this spontaneous freedom. 

Richie shook his head frantically looking at Henry with wide eyes. “No I uh just. I don’t know what I would do. I don’t...um do a lot. Right...now.” He finished lamely waving around the house with the towel before his eyes widened. “Not to say that our relationship isn’t anything! Because it is! It’s my whole world I just-”

“Didn’t you have those friends of yours? From high school?” Henry interrupted an almost amused smile on his face. 

“I...I do.” Richie bit his lip and stepped closer to Henry looking over at him with a shy glance. “Would that really be okay?” 

“Twice a week.” 

Henry went back to his coffee and Richie swallowed his mind going a mile a minute as Henry watched him. He nodded then and smiled at him. “Thank you Henry.” 

The first chance came that Friday, Richie still felt apprehensive about the change and decided not to go out quiet yet. He cleaned the house and made dinner as usual feeling anxious as he finally ate fifteen minutes past normal dinner time. He did the dishes after dinner and packed away the leftovers as he paced around the house fiddling with his hands anxiously. After an hour of this he settled on the couch and watched tv tensing at every creak of the house and every groan of the wind. When it was finally time to settle and get to bed he laid down without Henry and somehow the collar felt even heavier against his neck. 

Where did all this freedom come from? Why was it happening now? He knew he should feel grateful and spend the time with his friends-Eddie as well-but that felt wrong. Henry had said to be around his friends but he didn’t say to sit around the house either. That night he fell into a fitful sleep waiting for Henry to return home from work. Henry however had left work on time-early even-and had spent the night at Patrick’s house eating take out and drinking a few beers before hands started to wander and clothes started to hit the floor. He returned home when the buzz had worn off and his hair had dried from his shower. 

For the next few free days Richie was given both men followed the same pattern. Richie still couldn’t fully believe he wouldn’t be harshly punished if he didn’t stay home while Henry took advantage of the new thrill in his life. Finally after a month Richie dared to make plans with Bill. When that night was a success and Richie returned home and wasn’t beat the next day-for going out at least-he began to feel braver. He started to see Bill and Stanley once more and even made time for Mike. He felt like a coward for not seeing Eddie yet but he was too scared once he saw Eddie his freedom would be yanked for good. 

He thought Henry would come home and smell coffee on him and just  _ know  _ where Richie had been and he couldn’t handle that. So he stayed with his other friends and changed the subject when they brought up Eddie. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He just wanted to enjoy his freedom from Henry. Enjoy not being in trouble for anything. 

It had been two more months worth of free days-twice a week; Wednesday, and Sunday-before Richie finally decided to step foot in the coffee shop. He felt nervous as he walked down the sidewalk towards the neon sign and stuffed his hands in his pockets ducking his head down. As if Henry was watching for him at that very moment. When he pulled on the door and lifted his head he felt like his breath was stolen from him as brown eyes looked up to meet him. Soft curls and even softer cheeks smiled at him and Richie felt like he might cry from joy. 

“Richie! I can’t believe you’re here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did want to say thank you for reading and enjoying and comments. They really encourage me to keep up my work and that helps me a lot. Some of this is based off of my own experiences in this type of thing. By the way did you like the cliff hanger?


	6. Meeting With Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gets to see Richie again, it doesn't go as well as he had planned. He didn't realize that Richie's relationship with Henry was so deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy!

Eddie dashed from behind the counter and scooped Richie up in a hug with a soft laugh. He set the taller man down and beamed at him brown eyes roaming over him with just a hint of disbelief in his eyes. “Richie I oh I thought I wouldn’t see you again! I didn’t know what to do when you just left like that but you’re here now man!” He rambled for a moment and Richie blinked down at him with his owlish brown eyes and a shy smile across his lips. 

“I’m sorry Eddie.” He said softly, his eyes slipping to the ground. 

Eddie’s hand slipped under his chin and tilted his head up as he shook his own softly. “Rich, don’t apologize for anything. I’m here for you whenever  _ you  _ are ready. I love you man, you’re my  _ best friend  _ after all dude.” 

Richie fought not to let his smile falter at those words and instead smiled back at Eddie nodding to his words. “Okay Eds. Whatever you say.” His heart ached a little at that but he pushed it away. He was with Henry so his romantic feelings towards Eddie didn’t matter. It was a good thing to know  _ now  _ that Eddie thought of them as strictly friends. 

“I’ve gotta get back to work. Please have a seat and I’ll come out as soon as my shift is over. It’s only like an hour long.” Eddie said before he was slipping away once more behind the counter. 

Richie blushed softly and shoved his hands in his pockets once more slinking to a booth in the corner feeling his face burn. He didn’t know why he decided to come back here, he obviously wasn’t over Eddie and Eddie was. If he was ever into Richie. That was something Richie didn’t want to dwell on though, he wasn’t even really sure why Henry was with him. And why he was with Henry. 

They didn’t really suit each other, their personalities clashed pretty harshly, that is when Richie had a personality. He stared out the window as bitter resentment bubbled in his chest, he had given up  _ everything _ to be with Henry. He had been scoping comedy clubs and writing material when he had met Henry he had just lied when he said Henry had saved him from a fan. Henry had been  _ the  _ persistent fan, although Richie wasn’t certain he would call Henry a fan, he had cornered Richie that night. His hands were rough and his teeth were sharp, he made Richie feel like jelly. 

He had gone with him that night partially due to fear and partially because he liked  _ not  _ having to decide too hard. Henry knew what he wanted and he took it. Richie liked that. What was supposed to be a one night stand turned into hooking up. Richie was addicted to the easy way Henry could take the weight of the world from his shoulders and bring him to the brink of pleasure. Then Henry had asked him out, they had begun to go out after their late night rendezvous and would spend the mid-morning to afternoon together before parting ways. 

Eventually Henry was telling Richie to bring various bits and baubles of his own and he was soon living with the other man. Then things took a nasty turn, Henry was so much more once he moved in. He was more possessive. More demanding. More brutal. More harsh. There was a raw ache in his chest when he thought about how loving kissing had turned to hard bruises and hard bites. Black eyes and broken fingers and shattered glass. Cherished nights where he was a sweetheart then waking up to start a new day. He was always on edge now too, he couldn’t relax anymore. These free days were the closest he got to peace and even that wasn’t enough for him. He felt like he was locked in a plastic box most of the time when he was with Henry. That he was watched carefully and only let in just enough air to survive, then on free days he opened the box just a little more. But it was still see through. Richie could never  _ really  _ be free of him. 

He may have despised the box for its lack of privacy and trust but he  _ needed  _ Henry just as much as he didn’t like him. The schedulue he kept, the food he ate, and the things he did were dictated for him. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to do it on his own, he was a mess before he met Henry. He had almost lost his notebook for the show he had met Henry  _ at.  _ He couldn’t do without the other man at this point. He might work himself to death or forget to eat. And when they had sex, Henry took everything away then to. He positioned Richie how he wanted and he took what he wanted. He used Richie but he also gave to Richie, he would always coax at least one orgasm out of him. 

He let out a breath as a hand settled over his and he closed his eyes in preparation for the slap. He must have been lost in his thoughts and Henry said something to him-

“Richie, hey buddy you with me?”

That wasn’t Henry’s voice...that was Eddie. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at Eddie shyly. “Oh I’m sorry. Were you talking to me? That was rude of me let me make it up to yo-”

“Rich, stop it man. It’s okay. I just got off. You want a coffee or something?” 

Richie faltered at the quick dismissal and cleared his throat looking over the large menus that hung behind the counter. “I just want a cookie.” He murmured softly reaching into his pocket. 

Eddie nodded and turned back to walk to the counter before Richie could give him any money. Brown eyes stared after the smaller man and he felt a warm settle in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time Henry had spent money on taking him out. Bill and Stan had paid for dinner awhile ago, they hadn’t got drinks at the coffee shop when they went together, and they hadn’t gone out since then. He knew it was only because Eddie was a good friend but it felt nice to be taken care of. Even just a little bit knowing that it was purely out of kindness and not a way to manipulate him later. 

When Eddie returned with chamomile tea for himself with Richie’s cookie in a small paper bag with the logo printed on the front Richie smiled at him and for once he forgot about how Henry had been plaguing his thoughts and invading his mind for every second to enjoy his time with Eddie. The smaller man settled in front of him with an easy smile and his tea on a plate in front of him as he offered the cookie to Richie. 

“Thank you Eddie. I can pay you back if you want.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at that sipping the warm drink. “Rich I’m just happy you’re here.” 

Eddie watched as pink stole over the taller man’s cheeks and he smiled down at the bag in front of him. He was prepared to do anything to keep that smile on Richie’s face. Even if it meant seeing him love someone else. 

“So how is your comedy going?” he began trying to keep things light. 

Richie winced and a forlorn look passed over his features only for a moment before he was smiling again but it seemed strained. “Well it hasn’t been as active as before.” He intoned quietly.

Eddie’s brows furrowed in the center of his forehead as he sipped his tea once more and hummed as he set the cup down. “Is that because no one thinks you’re funny? Did they finally realise the truth?”

Hurt flashed in those brown eyes and Eddie winced internally curing himself for already unintentionally hurting the other man. He wasn’t sure what was safe to speak about anymore and Richie had always adored his comedy career. Eddie had always teased him about it but was really his number one fan. This is what they  _ did _ but now it seemed like that comment had really hurt Richie. He still hadn’t said anything. 

“Richie, I...I’m sorry. I was just kidding. You know I love your jokes.” His tone was genuine and apologetic and Eddie felt his heart break even more as Richie seemed confused by his  _ apology. _

Looking at Richie now Eddie felt lost, this wasn’t his best friend. This wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with over the years. He wasn’t Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Toizer right now...he was someone else. Eddie frowned, he wanted Richie back. He knew it would take time and effort but he was willing, he  _ loved  _ Richie. Anything to make him smile again. 

“Oh uhm it’s okay. It just hasn’t been uh going well.” 

His voice was so small. His shoulders hung down with his head and he seemed almost uncomfortable in his own skin. With a determined frown he looked at the other man and shook his head. “Well why not? What’s the hold up?”

Richie fiddled with the paper of the bag and broke a chunk off of his cookie but he hadn’t actually eaten any of it yet. His lips were pursed in a frown and he refused to meet Eddie’s eyes. “Why are you working in a coffee shop?” 

Eddie’s frown dipped further for a moment before he was leaning back into his seat with a casual shrug. “Well I am in a position with my company that I don’t need to be there unless there is an important meeting. So to deal with the lack of something to do I started to work here.” 

Richie hummed in thought and finally ate a bit of the cookie, he seemed to take much more time than necessary to chew such a small bite but Eddie didn’t say anything. He didn’t even really know what to  _ do.  _ He had planned with Bill to run across Richie on their next outing, he didn’t anticipate Richie showing up. Alone. 

He wanted to tell him to leave Henry, to forget everything he had stocked into that relationship and come live with him. He could take care of Richie until he was better again, he could make Richie happy again. He could make Richie  _ alive  _ again. But he was smarter than that. He knew that Richie would stay because Richie  _ loved  _ Henry. For whatever reason. He believed that things weren’t going to be this awful forever. That he was going to change. He wasn’t he was just going to strip everything from Richie and leave him when he was done. 

“What else do you get up to then?” he questioned. 

“Not much. I write some jokes here and there when I get good enough inspiration. I’ve finally figured out how to make more than burnt toast.”

“No fucking way! You mean the tower of takeout is gone? Bummer man. I think we had bets going on that you know!” He teased with a wide smile. 

Richie rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at the corners of his cheeks. “Yeah the tower of take out has passed away. Loved but not forgotten.” 

Eddie gave a soft chuckle at that finishing off his tea as Richie nibbled through another chunk of his cookie. Richie’s brown eyes shyly glanced over to him and there was another dusting of pink across his cheeks. “I’m glad you made it by Rich. I was really worried I wouldn’t see you anymore.” 

Eddie felt like this was going horribly, they both knew that Henry was bad at this point but they didn’t want to bring it up. Especially not in public but it would be worse to sour the mood at all with it. He felt like if he said something it might help the situation as well, maybe Richie wouldn’t feel like he had to keep up this facade. It was easier for him to fool Bill and Stan now because they were together. They focused on each other primarily then Richie, Eddie however. Well Richie was his whole world, he could see all the little things Richie tried to shrug off and it made him want to scream. Not at Richie but just out of frustration. He wanted Richie to know he didn’t have to shoulder this burden alone. But he would. Because he was Richie. 

“Rich, c’mon. We both know this isn’t you. Talk to me. Please. Like we used to.” Eddie's voice went much softer this time. The tension bled out of his posture and he felt exhausted for a moment, he was feeling everything for  _ both  _ of them because Richie wasn’t  _ allowed _ to feel half of the emotions Eddie was experiencing. He needed Richie to know he was a safe place, no matter what he did or said Eddie would  _ never  _ lay a hand on him. “I want to know.”

Richie seemed to struggle with himself internally for a moment looking between Eddie and the bustling cafe around them before he too sagged in defeat before to let out a soft breath. Brown eyes looked at him shyly and he cleared his throat speaking quietly. “It’s not alway bad. He’s just strict.”

Eddie fought the growing urge to point out that everything about their relationship was  _ bad _ and instead encouraged him to keep going. To open up. “Strict how?”

“I have uhm...rules. I have to follow.” 

_ Rules?  _ “Like what? Don’t cheat? That’s a basic one.”

“No like...what to wear.” He admitted softly. 

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he watched the other with big eyes. “Rules...for...what to wear?”

Richie blushed and pushed the cookie away with a slightly exasperated noise, his eyes refusing to meet Eddie’s. “I just well sometimes I don’t really coordinate well. Or I will wear something sort of uh revealing and not realize. So he just wants to check. Before I leave and stuff.” 

Eddie felt his head throb a bit as he realized just how tangled and woved this web really was. Richie didn’t just love Henry, the blonde had somehow convinced Richie tha he  _ needed  _ the other man to function. He cleared his throat and gave Richie a smile before he pulled out his phone. “What do you say we go see Bill and Stan hmm? Maybe have some lunch before you have to head home?”

Richie seemed to brighten at that and nodded to his words moving to stand and brush off crumbs. “Yeah, I’d love that.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know poor Richie right? And Eddie. Both these boys just want to love each other. Eventually :)


	7. Establishing Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry slipped up and decides to teach Richie a lesson, even though Richie didn’t do anything wrong . Richie however learns more from this ‘lesson’ than He recoils have anticipated. Fear isn’t as powerful as love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is dark and sort of sat but it end on a sort of positive note. Soon my friends it will be better for dear Richie. There is non-con/rape elements here and there is some self esteem issues highlighted as well

For the next two weeks Richie was on his best behavior to make sure he could see Eddie. They would meet at the coffee shop then go out and have fun. The first day they went to an art gallery. The second day they went to a park and fed ducks. On the third day they went to a garden. And on the fourth day they went to a movie. Being around Eddie felt equal parts fun and relaxing. He felt inspired around Eddie and the faded writing in his notebook sparked back to life when he was out with Eddie. But all good things must come to an end. On Richie’s fifth free day-since meeting up with Eddie started-he arrived only to be told by a coworker of said feisty brunette that Eddie was sick. He took it with an easy smile and ignored the way his heart aches in his chest a little bit as he walked home. He stopped by the park they had fed ducks in and watched people for a little while not quite ready to go home yet. 

Once the cold began to seep into his bones he decided to call it a day and started on his way home. He paused heading up the steps as Patrick walked out of the front door. The other man leered at him as he walked down the steps to his car and Richie frowned, pulling open the door. He wrinkled his nose at the slight stench of sweat and felt his stomach drop in fear as he crept inside. Nothing seemed too out of ordinary but he was also unsure by just looking. He passed by their bedroom which was firmly shut hearing the shower at the end of the hall. Taking a few more steps he glanced inside the spare room where a few pieces of workout equipment lay tucked in the corner along with a small bed and a desk. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off but ignored it in favor of turning back to hang up his coat when the bathroom door opened and Henry stepped out with a towel around his waist. When the blonde looked up and met eyes with Richie the brunette felt much like a rabbit in the presence of a hungry wolf. Blue eyes were sharp as they bore into him and the hand holding his towel clenched as he turned to face the other fully. 

“ _Richard.”_

Richie winced his eyes dropping to the hardwood floors beneath them as he watched the blonde’s feet step closer. “Yes Henry?” 

The crack in the air echoed for a second and Richie gasped as his head snapped to the side from the force of the hit. Tears burned behind his eyes as he stood still, one hand twitched wanting to cradle the flaming skin while the rest of him fought to be still. The air was deathly silent save for the shallow breaths Richie drew. 

“Try again.” 

“Yes, sir?” 

His eyes squeezed shut and he tended prepared for another hit, he flinched violently as Henry brought the same hand that slapped him to cradle the still height and hot cheek. “Better. Why are you home early?” 

Richie felt lost for a moment as they stood there, his eyes stayed trained to the ground afraid they would give away his feelings. He didn’t understand why he had to answer to Henry like this. Wasn’t _Henry_ the one who was supposed to be at work? Not hanging out with his buddy? 

“Bill was sick so Stan didn’t want me to stay.” He lied praying that Henry didn’t pick up his tone. 

The air was once again silent between them but thick with tension. “Look at me.” Henry demanded his hand tightening where it was against his cheek. Richie looked at Henry with wet brown eyes and a wobble in his lip. Didn’t Henry understand that Richie _loved_ him? That he would do anything for him?

But Henry did understand that, and he took advantage of it. He manipulated Richie into what he wanted him to be. He enjoyed having Richie around. He got hot meals, fresh laundry, and regular sex. There wasn’t really a downside but Henry enjoyed thrills as well, having Richie whipped into the perfect little fuck toy then he couldn’t very well change that to have him be thrilling. He had worked hard to break Richie down out of the spotlight and away from his ambitions. That’s why he enjoyed this arrangement with Patrick so much, Richie was happy to have time to have time away front the house and to do something he liked but it wasn’t enough time to actually pursue anything seriously. He got to enjoy the thrill of being with Patrick in all sorts of ways he couldn’t with Richie. 

“You didn’t say you were coming home Bucky. Get in there.” 

Richie let the tears fall this time as Henry released him and he made his way to their bedroom. His coat slipped off followed by his shoes and his shirt. He could hear Henry moving around the room-shutting the curtains, opening a drawer, and opening the closet-but he didn’t let it bother him as much as why the tears were really there. Richie wasn’t as stupid as he seemed to Henry and he was sure there was something more to why Patrick was here earlier. Why Henry always shut the lights off when they had sex now-he never slowed down and took his time to _make love_ to Richie anymore-and if Eddie hadn’t been sick he would have never known. 

He knew Eddie wanted to help him, wanted him to leave Henry but he couldn’t. He wanted to help Henry, he wanted those rare moments in the beginning when he would kiss Richie softly, when he would hold his hand gently, and when he would look at Richie like he was worth more than the world. He felt like he didn’t know now if Henry’s feelings towards him were genuine or if they were all fake. He jumped when hands settled on his naked shoulders, a blindfold was lowered over his eyes and he let the tears soak into the fabric as his body shivered with the force of his crying. 

Large hands slid down his back and over his arms hot breath fanning out against his neck. He stumbled as Henry led him to the bed shoving him down, he fell back and laid sprawled out against the mattress confusion seeping into his mind as he scrambled to right himself. He could hear Henry chuckle and he yelped as he fell off the bed only to be hauled back up onto it and tossed onto his back. He went to thrash again stilling as his collar settled against his throat. 

“Richard, why are you being so bad today?”

Richie felt the tears come faster and his shoulders shake with more force as he curled up into the fetal position as the collar was tightened around his throat. He didn’t understand what he had _done._ He _lived_ here. Was he not allowed to enter the house Henry _insisted_ he lived in? Henry’s words from earlier-you didn’t tell me-flashed through his brain. When had he _ever_ told Henry what he was up to on his free days? He hadn’t even mentioned when he started to go out of the house finally. He just did. So why was Henry punishing him _now?_

Blue eyes stared at the frightened brunette and his cock ached against the soft material of the towel. He let the towel drop now letting the bruises and bites come to the light with Richie’s sight taken care of. His smaller body was skinny, Henry could easily see his ribs peeking from under the skin, he could see the jut of his hip bones, and the way his collar bones seemed to strain against the skin there. Like they wanted to burst out of it. A grin curled his lips and he reached out running a large hand over his ribs. 

He marvelled at how Richie tensed beneath his touch, how he whimpered softly and how the fabric had turned a darker color with his tears. He reached out and swiped his thumb across his cheeks collecting a few drops of salty tears across the pad before he retracted his hand. His tongue flicked out and licked up the salty mess letting out a low sound of approval. 

“Richie, why can’t you just listen? Why can’t you behave? I let you go out and have fun with your friends and you can’t even tell me you’re gonna come home early? I’ve been so nice these past few months baby. Your skin...it hasn’t been purple or blue in a while. I can change that tonight. Help remind you that you need to tell me what’s going on. What if you had gotten hurt? I’m only looking out for you Richard.”

Richie whined as he frantically shook his head at the words. “No please! I’ll remember this time. I won’t forget. Please give me another chance.” 

“Convince me.” 

The brunette faltered wondering just how he was supposed to convince the other man when he was bound to the bed by his collar and blindfolded when he yelped from a harsh yank to his hair. He was tugged to the side and he gasped his eyes widening behind the blindfold as the blonde’s cock slipped between his lips. “Be nice. If I feel even _one_ scrape of teeth you’re gonna be _black and blue._ ” He growled. 

Richie froze carefully running his tongue along the underside as he slowly maneuvered his head to bob it properly without brushing his cock against his teeth. His hands braced him on the bed so he wouldn’t fall forward and he hollowed his cheeks beginning to bob his head. He would twist his head towards the top and run his tongue across the tip in a teasing manner still mindful of his teeth and where Henry’s cock was. He choked and almost bit down when Henry’s hand smacked against his asscheek, the sound echoing in the room as did his squeal. 

The blonde laughed above him enjoying the show entirely too much. Richie’s cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink and his lips were stretched beautifully around his cock. He threaded his fingers through Richie’s soft curls and kept him at the base of his cock listening to the sounds of him choking and gagging on spit. He watched the other man’s hands scrabble at the bedspread and fresh tears stained the blindfold and his cheeks. His face slowly started to shift in color and Henry finally released him. He rested back and frantically looked around even though he couldn’t see with the blindfold on anyway and Henry let out a sharp laugh. The brunette flinched back from the sound and he spoke lowly watching Richie with a deep rooted hunger in his eyes. 

“You didn’t convince me Richie. That was a pretty piss poor performance.” 

Richie’s head hung low and he let more tears cost his cheeks and the blindfold as hot Shane washed over him. “Sir I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” 

Richie shivered as Henry let out a dark chuckle. “No Richard. You’re gonna have to earn my forgiveness. Face down ass up Bucky.” 

Richie’s cheeks flushed a bright red but he did as he was told, shuffling as much as he dared before pressing his chest against the floor leaving his ass spread for Henry. The blonde circled the bed before kneeling behind his boyfriend delivering another harsh slap to his ass, the man beneath him winced hiding his face into the pillows. Henry leaned over the other man and let his saliva drip from his mouth onto his puckered entrance making the other shiver as he smeared the clear fluid across his home carelessly. He pushed his index finger inside and Richie forced himself to relax as the burn scorched up his lower back and humiliation made his body flush to a light pink. He pumped his finger a few times spitting into his hole whenever he saw appropriate adding a second and third finger quickly. Much more quickly than Richie would have liked but he didn’t vocalize such thoughts much to scared of what Henry would do to him. 

Once he was deemed prepped enough by Henry the blonde pressed his spit coated cock into Richie’s twitching entrance letting out a hiss of pleasure as he buried himself inside the right and silky heat. His hands settled on bony hips and he squeezed tightly-tightly enough to _bruise-_ before he was pulling his hips back to the top and snapping them back into the man below him. Richie cried out loudly pain laced in his voice as he fisted the sheets and cried into the blindfold. 

The room was loud with the slap of skin on skin and Richie cried as Henry moved wishing that it didn’t hurt. His chest ached with raw need and his body aches from misuse. He felt ashamed for being here, for liking this. Part of him liked it still, liked how Henry could overpower him so easily. He just wished it didn’t hurt when he pinned him to the bed. He wished that it didn’t sting when he ran his hands down his back. He wished he didn’t flinch when the blonde bit him. He couldn’t focus anymore, he silently prayed for it to end and wondered when his sex life had gotten so sad. 

For a moment he thought of a browned eyes barista at a certain coffee shop he frequented but immediately expelled the thought from his mind. He refused to think his name for fear of tainting him with these thoughts. He wouldn’t want someone broken and sad like Richie. He wouldn’t want someone as bruised and mottled hanging around his house and sleeping in his bed. 

He hissed as strong fingers gripped his hair and twisted ya king his head back with force. Henry was growling something to him, his voice was low and his hips stuttered, becoming sloppy and Richie almost cried out in joy. The blonde let out a guttural moan and slammed his hips in a few times more before he shoved his cock as far inside of Richie as he could get. His cock twitched as he emptied himself inside of Richie letting out small sounds of pleasure as he held Richie’s head upright his other hand holding his hip firmly. The brunette could already see the bruises tomorrow. 

When Henry pulled out with a grunt and let go of his head Richie was panting softly holding still in fear of pissing the blonde off. He heard him walk across the floor and the slide of fabric before he heard the door creaking open. For a split second Richie thought Henry might leave him here, just like this and he felt tears pricking behind his eyes. Wasn’t his punishment over? Didn’t he behave for Henry? 

“Clean this place up and then get in the shower. I’m going to bed in an hour so I expect this place to be cleaned by then.” His tone was final and commanding and Richie nodded frantically before the door was shut tightly. 

He ripped the blindfold off of his eyes and flinched at the bright light of the room scrubbing at his eyes. He unfastened the collar and tossed it away as if it had burned him before he was collapsing on the bed burying his face into the pillows to let out harsh sobs he had held in before. Henry has always made sure he enjoyed what they were doing. This time Richie didn’t orgasm. His body shook with the force of them and he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso crying until he finally sat up and began cleaning. He took his time knowing he would be done before the hour was up even with the time he spent crying. He could clean this house in his sleep because he was so used to it. Once the room was neatly put back together he slipped into the bathroom and leaned against the door meeting eyes with his reflection across the room. 

He looked sickly, he was underweight with large bruises and bite marks fresh across his skin. His ribs stood out as did all of his bones. His cheeks were beginning to sink in and he felt a sort of horror creeping in on himself as he noticed it. When he had first started going out guys that were chatting him up would comment on his weight. About how he had a soft tummy and that they liked that. Now his stomach was so flat, so malnourished. That night when Richie took his shower and scrubbed at his hair he wondered just when his relationship had turned so sour. He wondered when ‘help’ turned to ‘hurt’ and when ‘Love’ turned into ‘Control’. Before he emerged from the shower however he thought about two people for two entirely different reasons. He thought about Patrick and he thought about Eddie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie is not okay with this! Which is good because he deserves better. I hope you’re still enjoying and hope you look forward to next chapter ^_^


	8. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry decides he's been doing this whole manipulate Richie thing wrong and tries a different approach. It works...sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! More at the end if you are curious.

Richie had been rather distant lately. The house was immaculate constantly, yet he seemed as if he wasn’t there. Food was on the table promptly at the same time every day and he sat with Henry and ate with him but his eyes didn’t light up like they used to. When he kissed him he didn’t melt in Henry’s arms anymore. He didn’t give him a little squeeze when they hugged anymore and he didn’t look at Henry when they were in bed anymore. It pissed the blonde off more than he could handle, more and more purple and yellow bruises peeked across his skin with every day and still Henry grew more angry. Richie didn’t even leave anymore, not even on his free days. The blonde still left and took out even more frustration on Patrick who enjoyed the change in their steamy encounters. Patrick looked at him with an intense hunger in his eyes that Henry craved and that Richie didn’t give him anymore. He didn’t understand why though. 

He still gave Richie everything like he did before, he helped him just as he did before. He corrected Richie when he stepped out of line and he taught Richie his lessons when he forgot. So why was the brunette so distant from him? Why did it seem like when Henry was growling in his face about how he fucked up again Richie seemed so far away? His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel turning into the driveway. 

He could see the shadow of Richie passing through the kitchen window and he grunted his anger bubbling beneath his skin as he threw the car door open and slammed it shut. He took large strides into the house and the door smacked into the wall with a loud resounding thud. Richie, who had been doing dishes at the time, dropped the plates in his hand hissing as they shattered on the floor. He turned and gasped his eyes going wide as he noticed the blonde glaring at him from across the room. 

There was panic in those eyes, the first real emotion Henry had been able to provoke from Richie in nearly a month. He pounced on the opportunity like a predator to prey and strode into the kitchen savoring every step back Richie took from him. His brown eyes were wide and frightened as his back hit the fridge and he was pinned between it and Henry. The blonde grinned and looked down at the shattered pieces of plate with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He wanted to make that panic bloom into fear so  _ badly.  _ Just to see something on Richie’s face other than that blank fucking stare. 

“Richard, you broke my plates.”

“Yes but it was an-”

There was a loud crash as Henry shoved him down onto the floor where Richie cried out as glass and ceramic shards started to break into his skin. Henry towered over him with an angry and twisted snarl to his face. The panic gave way to fear but that wasn’t enough for Henry. He wanted Richie to be terrified. It was better than the blank stares and the unresponsive kissing. 

“A what? An  _ accident? _ I don’t think so Bucky and it’s time you remember that.” 

This was when fear turned to terror but Henry faltered however when Richie started to let the tears drip down his cheeks. He still trembled from the panic running through his veins but he didn’t look scared anymore. He looked almost as if he were trying to figure out a hard puzzle. Like he almost had it together before his quiet voice spoke up. 

“You startled me. I didn’t mean for the dishes to fall. It...it wasn’t  _ my  _ fault.” His voice was so quiet in the kitchen and timid but there was a hint of strength there. Otherwise he wouldn’t have spoken at all. 

Henry felt his hands shake where they were at his side as he resisted the urge to settle on top of the brunette and punch him until he was bloody.  _ Why wasn’t it working?  _ All the training, all the punishments, all the isolation. He was supposed to be weak. He was supposed to  _ need  _ Henry. He wasn’t supposed to  _ talk back.  _ But in the back of his mind Henry knew he was right. Henry was the one to smack the door into the wall and scare Richie. He had no control over the dishes falling because he had been frightened. 

Richie’s brown eyes stared after him, confusion swirling inside of them as Henry walked over him and to their bedroom. He stared for a few moments and when he didn’t re-emerge Richie then got up and cleaned up the mess underneath him. The blood on his arms was still flowing sluggishly from where the shards had cut into him and he cursed softly as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He was on edge as he listened for any indication that Henry had come back out from the bedroom. He didn’t hear anything but it didn’t stop him from being tight with tension. He hurriedly finished bandaging himself up and he returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up puzzling over what had just happened. 

Henry however had figured out what he wanted to do about this new development in his and Richie’s relationship. He just hoped it worked out in his favor. He stepped out of the bedroom and could hear the sounds of the sink followed by the wet slap of a mop on the floor. When he entered the kitchen Richie had his back to him and there were white bandages with spots of red peeking through in certain areas where the bleeding hadn’t stopped yet. He smirked before he quietly stepped closer wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist with a soft hum. 

He could feel the brunette tense beneath him and he grit his teeth to keep from snapping at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Richie’s throat gently, he could feel his heartbeat racing beneath his skin and it made him want to sink his teeth into the skin. He held back however and pressed a few mores soft kisses up the line of his neck to just below his ear. “ _ Richie. _ ” he purred softly in his ear, his voice soft and soothing. “I’m sorry I hurt you baby. I had a bad day at work and saw the broken dishes and...snapped. Please forgive me Richie.” 

The blonde had been so focused on making sure Richie kept in line he forgot to be soft on him every once in a while. To melt him back into that puddle that adored him and needed him. To go easy on him so he didn’t realize just how much Henry had changed him since they met. He threw in pet names and soft kisses and gentle touches until Richie was happy again. Then he would behave better. The tense body relaxed a bit against his and he kept the grin off his face knowing Richie would be able to feel it against his skin. 

“It’s okay.” 

Henry could have laughed from his amusement as Richie whispered those two words to him. Whenever Richie said it was okay he meant it, even if he wasn't actually okay it was now. Even if Richie would hold onto the dishes with a death grip now and would watch diligently for Henry when he was cleaning it was all okay. But he had to keep being soft, for a little while longer. 

“Why don’t we go out to dinner hmm?” he suggested with a sweet tone rubbing his hands along Richie’s arms. 

The brunette faltered for a moment before he was quietly speaking once more. “Can the Losers come?” 

Henry once more fought the urge to hurt Richie in some way for even  _ thinking  _ about bringing them along. They ruined everything by asking too many questions and watching Richie a little too closely. What were they, his mother ? It was absurd to Henry but he knew that was why he was asking. To see if Henry really was playing nice with him or if it was all a ruse. 

“If they can make it.” He settled on. It wasn’t a  _ no  _ but it also wasn’t a  _ yes.  _

Richie hummed and his heartbeat had finally settled down against Henry’s lips. He had been holding the mop this whole time and the floor beneath them was a mess of lemon scented floor cleaner and blood Richie had yet to clean up. “We’re leaving in a few hours.”

Henry left it at that pressing one last kiss to Richie’s temple before he drew away and was enjoying some time in the living room. When Richie had finished up with the kitchen he made his way upstairs to call the Losers and shower. Henry changed in the bedroom while Richie styled his hair and made sure all of his bruises and cuts were properly covered and taken care of. When they arrived at a small chinese restaurant Beverly and Ben were out front chatting with Bill. Richie walked up with Henry in tow once more and offered them a bright smile. 

He chose to ignore the looks of relief on their faces when seeing him for the first time in a while and instead caught up with them briefly before Bill was leading them inside, mentioning that Stanley had been waiting for them for a while. He was sat with Eddie who had beat all of them there, of  _ course  _ he did, and both of them gave him warm smiles when they spotted Richie. He gave them a tense smile back and tried to hide how much it hurt to sit down after the past few days of abuse. Richie was grateful for this temporary relief from his usual routine but it only made him more on edge for when it was going to turn horrible again. 

Dinner was tense in a way that was strange to Richie. It seemed like they all  _ knew  _ what was going on but no one had actually said anything. They were waiting for Richie to say something first. But Henry was being nice right now. He was letting him have dinner with his friends, maybe things weren’t horrible. He was too confused to properly make a decision on Henry’s morals and instead focused on delicious food and entertaining conversation. It quickly became difficult however as Eddie kept giving him these  _ looks  _ whenever Henry wasn’t staring directly at either of them. Bill was  _ talking  _ in this strange trying-not-to-spook-a-wild-deer type of manner that made Richie want to shrink down in his seat so no one could see him anymore. He just wanted the attention off of him. Everything was  _ fine,  _ they were just going through a rough spot. It wasn’t a big deal because Henry apologized and he was trying to be nicer to Richie. 

When Beverly brought up how her therapy was going for getting over Tom Richie felt his palms begin to sweat. When Ben started asking her questions about it-questions Richie was damn sure Ben knew the answer to-Richie got up and abruptly excused himself to the bathroom. A silence fell over the table but he paid it no mind as he slipped inside and locked a stall door behind him with shaking hands. He stood in the small open space away from the toilet and his hands came up to tug at his hair as tears built in his eyes. Didn’t they see they were only going to make it worse? Henry was just starting to try and be nice and now they were pestering Richie about his relationship and trying to drop hints that he just  _ knew  _ Henry would pick up on. What if they were berating him right then-

The door to the bathroom opened once more and Richie froze waiting for the blonde to speak. He was pleasantly surprised when Eddie spoke up from the other side. “Richie? Are you in here?” 

Richie panicked and opened the door yanking Eddie inside with him. The slightly shorter man stumbled in and Richie pressed against him to close the door once more before he was stepping back and pressing his back against the door. Eddie looked at him with a bewildered expression before he quickly tamed it and held up his hands defensively. “It’s okay Rich. I’m not here to hurt you or anything. I just wanna talk. That cool?” His brown eyes glanced around the stall and Richie could almost see him turn green as he looked down at the toilet. 

The taller brunette felt panic rising in his chest once more and he felt like such an  _ asshole _ as Eddie practically stood in a toilet while he was freaking out. He shouldn’t be dragging Eddie into this because Eddie didn’t  _ deserve  _ to be brought down by his worthlessness. He couldn’t even hold a relationship where his partner constantly told him what to do, Eddie would get so fed up with him. Nevermind the fact that he was a hypochondriac and a germaphobe which reminded Richie of their current predicament once more his thoughts were halted however when Eddie reached out and turned his face to him. 

“ _ Richie.”  _ He breathed. 

Frazzled brown eyes met calm pools of honey and his mind seemed to slow down for a moment. With him finally calm Eddie waited for his breathing to even out before he tried to speak once more. “It’s okay Richie. If this is where you’re safe then we stay here okay?”

Richie faltered for a moment, his body told him to flinch. To flee. To run. Muscle memory. He knew it had to be trauma because this was  _ Eddie  _ and he would never hurt Richie like that. Said man’s hands dropped from his face then and Eddie instead played with his hands. He also knew because his  _ mind  _ told him it was Eddie. He wanted to flinch but he couldn’t because Eddie said it was  _ okay.  _ That he could stay here if he  _ wanted. _ That made his heart flutter a little in his chest. “Okay.” 

“Good. Now do you want to talk about it?” His face was sincere and he looked at Richie with open and honest chocolatey brown eyes that Richie wanted to get lost in. 

“Nah I’d rather talk about the last time I was with your mother.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows scrunched as if he was scolding Richie but the corners of his mouth turned up just the tiniest bit and Richie counted it as a win. He missed being with Eddie, he had been avoiding him after he got better because Henry had been rough with him. He didn’t want that on Eddie’s conscience but he was slowly learning that it didn’t matter if he hid the evidence from him Eddie just  _ knew.  _ “I don’t like everyone bringing it up in front of Henry.” 

Eddie’s mouth twitched just a bit, almost as if he was about to make a facial expression but schooled it at the last second. Instead he hummed and looked at Richie with something close to curiosity but there was a barely concealed deep concern there. “Why?”

He was blunt. Always to the point. He had never stood for Richie’s nonsense when the time was serious and this was no exception. “It makes it worse. He’s not stupid. He’s probably going to kill me for even being in here this long. Especially with you in here.” Over the course of his few sentences Richie’s voice trembled and it cracked on the last one. Eddie looked up to see tears starting to drip down Richie’s cheeks and he grabbed some of the tissue from the dispenser and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“Richie, don’t you see this isn’t right? You shouldn’t be panicking in a bathroom stall at dinner.”

“Eddie you don’t understand he said sorry today-”

“For what Richie?”

The brunette mumbled his answer quietly and Eddie clenched the wet tissue in his hand as he turned over what he  _ thought  _ he heard in his head. “For what?”

“Pushing me into a pile of glass.” When Eddie looked alarmed Richie quickly carried on to explain. “I dropped some plates when he startled me and he pushed me into the mess because he said it was my fault. He said sorry though, that he knew it was an accident. It was just a rough day you know?” 

Eddie felt like he could easily start crying this time as he looked at Richie, his best friend-and crush of way too many years-looked so...genuine. Like he actually thought Henry just had a bad day and that things would be okay. That they would get better. But Eddie knew they wouldn’t, these relationships never got better and if Richie thought being pushed into a pile of glass wasn’t serious Eddie was worried for what he might find serious. Was  _ death  _ serious enough for Richie?

“Richie when someone has a rough day they might say something mean. They don’t push you into  _ glass. _ ”

“But Eddie he loves m-”

“No Richie, you love him. He doesn’t love you Rich-”

“You wouldn’t know that! It’s complicated he helps me though it’s just that his anger gets the best of him sometimes.” 

“So if he loved you he would get better.”

“He’s trying-”

“How?”

Richie stopped and stared at Eddie dumbfounded for a moment. His mouth opened and closed a few times and Eddie raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Eddie please you don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me Richie.”

“Henry is the only one who is going to love me like this. He’s the only one who has loved me through all of this.”

Eddie felt a flash of hurt run through his chest. He knew Richie knew he loved him but that was a platonic love. Something all of the Losers held for each other. Eddie couldn’t exactly blame Richie for his thoughts because he hadn’t exactly advertised his love for Richie on a romantic level but it hurt that he didn’t even get a consideration. He felt his own tears actually build up this time as he looked at Richie. “That’s not true.” 

“Eddie-”

“I love you Richie. I’ve loved you for years, okay? I let you sit in the hammock with me because I love you. I let you eat my ice cream when you would drop yours because I love you. I meet up with you every chance I get because I love you. I...I’m here in this fucking  _ disgusting  _ bathroom stall...because I fucking  _ love you  _ Richie.” 

Richie faltered for a moment and gasped his mouth once more opening and closing uselessly as he stared at Eddie. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at the thought and wiped his tears messily as he gave a slightly hysterical giggle. “You love me?”

“I love you.” 

Richie let out another giggle at that and grabbed some tissue to properly wipe his eyes and nose. “Eddie...oh I love you too. I want to kiss you but I’m still dating Henry. Eddie I don’t know if I can end things with him. I’m not strong enough.” 

Eddie threw both of their tissues in the trash and let them out of the stall to wash their hands. Eddie was honestly surprised that Henry hadn’t busted down the door by now. Although he supposed the Losers had enough to do with that. Looking at Richie’s reflection and how he seemed so lost in thought until he caught a glance of Eddie. About how he looked terrified underneath it all and he cleared his throat. “Rich, we’re your friends. We’ll help you to the very end of this. You can stay with any of us and you can leave that asshole whenever you’re ready.” 

Richie took a deep breath and dried his hands looking at the brown material as it slowly got darker with water. He felt like it was sort of surreal. That he was going to step outside the bathroom and the illusion would drop. He would be back with Henry once more and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to leave the bathroom just yet. He wasn’t ready to give up his freedom...but he didn’t have to. Because Eddie was there along with the other Losers to lend a helping hand. To support him and protect him from something that wasn’t healthy. 

It was still hard to grasp as a concept, what was love and what wasn’t. What was healthy and what wasn’t. What qualifies as abuse and what was good natured teasing. He wasn’t sure he was ready to navigate that maze but when he looked at Eddie who smiled that soft smile at him he knew he wanted to at least try. “I’m ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me for that cliff hanger? Isn't Eddie so sweet? And Richie is loyal af to that bastard. What a sweetie.


	9. I Just Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie just wanted to go out with his friends and have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you like the newest chapter.

Eddie was at a loss for words, he stared at Richie as if he had grown an extra head. The brunette wouldn’t meet his gaze but Eddie still stared at him like he could see him. Finally when Richie dared to look at him Eddie raised his eyebrows in question and Richie gave him a pleading look in return. 

“Richie, what the  _ fuck  _ do you  _ mean _ you need to  _ stay? _ ” He ground out looking at the other sternly. “We just talked about why you don’t need that asshole.”

Richie glanced at him and sighed softly running a hand through his hair. “I...I think something is going on. With Patrick. I want to know.” 

He was no longer at a loss for words, he now wanted to scream. Not necessarily at Richie but most certainly  _ because  _ of him. Why? Why did he need to know if there was a thing going on between him and Patrick? He was being  _ beaten,  _ he would be. Tonight even. Staring at Richie fiddling with his coat and checking his reflection gave him an answer however, or at leas what he thought was an answer. Richie although he could tell to a certain degree what was going on was wrong that wasn’t enough for him. As wrong as it was Henry had a sound enough reason, at least for Richie right  _ now- _ Eddie planned on changing his self image as soon as he could-but cheating is not dismissable. It was a concrete reason to leave him, which made enough sense sure but to  _ wait  _ for that long? Eddie might just loose his mind in worry by then, he wanted to be like those stories he had always read online. Call the cops and save Richie from a beating, but it wasn’t that simple. Richie might go back. Eddie couldn’t  _ let  _ him go back. 

“Richie please...just leave him. What is he going to do to you tonight? Is that really worth waiting to see  _ if  _ you can catch him?” A bit of his frustration began to slip on his voice. Richie tensed in return but held his ground. This was Eddie afterall. 

“Eds  _ please _ let me do this.” 

There was a certain desperation and determination in his voice, enough that Eddie didn’t even think twice about the nickname, he instead looked at Richie with his own look of desperate determination but in the end he gave up. He gave up because he knew if he didn’t let Richie do it now it was going to linger in the back of his mind. It was going to bother him and he refused to be the one to have put Richie through that. 

“‘Be strong for me Richie. And for yourself.” 

They exchanged no more words, they both knew it had been long enough. Taking anymore time was only going to worsen the punishment for Richie. When they arrived back at the table Henry didn’t look angry on the outside. He did however look eerily calm. That seemed to unsettle Richie even more. They sat at the table and finished eating, the check and boxes followed shortly after and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Each of the Losers hugged Richie tightly and whispered words of encouragement to him. Richie smiled at them with tears burning behind his eyes. He didn’t allow them to escape however and instead followed Henry to the car. 

The blonde waited for tall the other Losers to leave before he started the car and left the parking lot. He hadn’t said a word or looked in Richie’s direction since he had gotten back from the bathroom. He swallowed nervously as Henry turned down a road that was decidedly  _ not _ on the way home. He didn’t say anything about the change however knowing he would probably get smacked. A few more turns and Richie recognized the signs leading to the highway. His stomach dropped as they inched closer to the turn off. 

“Not feeling good at dinner huh Rich?”

Richie’s breathing picked up slowly as they turned onto the entrance ramp and he blinked away the tears that were forming. “I was just overwhelmed.” His voice was weak and cracked around the lump in his throat. 

Henry’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel. “Right, so why did  _ Eddie  _ come help you out then Richard? Shouldn’t I, your boyfriend, have helped you through that?” Richie stammered for a few moments but Henry didn’t actually allow him to speak. “Then tell me  _ why  _ the  _ fuck  _ your stupid little friends made me sit at that  _ fucking  _ table while  _ Eddie  _ got up to help you.” He was screaming at Richie by now and the brunette whimpered in his seat, the tears freely rolling down his cheeks. 

The land flew by them as Henry sped well past the speed limit, Richie held onto his seatbelt and looked at Henry with fear evident in his eyes. “You’re not going to see those bastards again Bucky boy, you’re lucky if you even leave the fucking house now after what you did.” He seethed behind the wheel, there was a sort of dangerous glint in his eyes that had never been there before and it terrified Richie but if he was never to leave the house again he didn’t have anything to lose right now. 

“Are you sleeping with Patrick?”

Blue eyes snapped from the road to him and back to the road. Richie was sure he made the picture of authority with his splotchy cheeks and shiny tear trails and wide frightened brown eyes, his voice was steady however when he asked. Henry twitched and the car swerved for a moment before the blonde was growling at him. “What the  _ fuck  _ did you just say to me?”

“Are you fucking Patrick! I need to know Henry, I-I I have put up with all your bullshit. Every hit, every demeaning word and every chip at who I am. My very  _ soul,  _ I could take all that. But I can’t take it if you sleep with someone else! If after all the love and affection I have shown you, are you sleeping with someone else?!” 

Henry’s features twisted into a furious glance and he swerved on the road once more, they were still going fast but not as fast as before. Richie felt like that was answer enough for him but he really wanted to hear Henry-

“That’s why it was Eddie. He went in there to tell you.” 

Richie felt like the floor had been ripped out from underneath him and he cried tears of sadness as they rode down the highway, they had slowed down considerably and cars passed them laying on the horn as they did so. Henry didn’t seem to care however as he rolled onto the side of the highway. He turned to Richie and the brunette was nervous for what was going to happen next. “Get out. Get out of my car you worthless fuck. Find your own fucking place to live and don’t ever fukcing contact me again.”

He reached over and opened the door shoving Richie out onto the ground. He fell rather awkwardly but he was grateful that he had forgotten his seatbelt then. That might have made the whole ordeal painful for him. He blinked a few times as the door was slammed in his face and the squeal of tires threatened to deafen him. He cried then on the side of the highway once more confused as to what had just happened. Did Henry really just dump him and make him homeless? He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants squinting as he heard the squeal of tires in the distance once more. Fear shot through him and he scrambled back and into the tall grass surrounding the highway. The red of his tail lights burned bright in the night but Richie felt hollow. After all he had changed for Henry, after taking every hit and every word, after all this time he was just shoved out of the car and left on the highway. 

A sad and bitter laugh bubbled up in his throat and he scrubbed at the tears falling from his eyes. He wrapped his flimsy jacket around his body trudging across the dark stretch of asphalt with a watery frown. He really was worthless if even his abuser could just dump him off on the side of the road without a second thought. 

His feet  _ ached _ by the time he got back in town and he let out another little laugh. He didn’t even have anywhere he could go. He patted his pockets trying to find some tissues or maybe an old napkin and faltered when he felt his phone. Quickly he yanked it out of his pocket cursing his own ignorance as he frantically dialled Bill’s phone number. It had been the  _ only  _ one he was allowed to keep before and he was grateful for at least  _ one  _ of the Losers was in his phone. 

“Hey Richie are you-”

“Henry kicked me out. He-he was sleeping with Patrick and I figured it out and he pushed me out of the car and-”

“Richie!”

He stopped and blinked a few times, his throat feeling thick with his grief as his own tears threatened to spill once more. A small whimper escaped his lips and the voice on the other end turned softer.

“I’m going to come and get you okay? I need you to tell me where you are.”

Richie looked around blearily shaking his head as he couldn’t really tell what was around him. He then realized he had lost his glasses in the fall. Cursing softly he shuffled closer to the street sign he was under and sighed. “I uh I’m by the entrance to the highway, near the restaurant.” 

“Where did he push you out?”

“O-on the highway.”

“Jesus Richie. I’ll be there in like ten minutes okay? Don’t move.”

Richie nodded and hung up with him holding himself tighter as he shivered in the cool evening air. He flinched when he heard the squeal of tires and then there was a sound of a car door opening. He blinked rapidly and squinted in the general direction of the car with a frown. 

“Bucky, get in here.  _ Now.” _

Richie shook his head frantically and took a few steps back praying he didn’t trip. His voice felt like it had been stolen from him as he looked back at Henry with wide eyes.

“C’mon Bucky, don’t make me get out of this car.” 

Richie let out a heart wrenching sob and he shook his head faster. “Please, just stay away from me.” It was barely a whisper in the air and was answered with a deep throaty chuckle. 

_ “Richard.”  _

The car door slammed and Richie whimpered his hands coming up to protect his face as best as they could. He whispered a mantra of ‘please don’t hurt me’. He yelped when a hand clamped down on his arm and started dragging him away he faltered however when he was pulled into a warm chest and arms wrapped around him tightly. There was a voice in his ear but it was fuzzy and faint, like his ears were clogged or something. He swallowed heavily and gasped when his ears popped, there was suddenly a flurry of sounds assaulting Richie and he flinched burying his head in his hands. 

“Richie hey it’s okay. It’s me, Eddie.” 

Richie felt all the tension leave his body as he sagged into the other man in relief. He cried into his shirt and held on tightly as he held Richie close to him. The smaller of the two made soft noises to quiet him down and ran his hands gently through his hair. “Rich, it’s okay. I’m going to take you home with me. It’s going to be okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How are we feeling! I hope you enjoyed this. More to come soon.


	10. Richie Then And Richie Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is living with Richie now and things are a bit strange. Richie doesn't seem anything like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is just a little filler chapter to introduce the sort of things Eddie and Richie are dealing with in this situation.

The expectations for living with Richie compared alongside what  _ actually  _ living with Richie was like Eddie felt like he had been spun around until he was dizzy. The Richie he knew would leave his dirty and clean clothes in one pile and perform a ‘sniff’ test to determine which was clean. He left his dishes until they needed to be cleaned and did laundry only when the whole pile reeked a little too much for him. He didn’t know what a vacuum was and he certainly hadn’t ever mopped in his life yet...here he was at eleven in the morning sweeping the kitchen and following along shortly with a mop. The dishes were still wet in the dishrack and when he cleared his throat Richie whirled around with eyes wide in panic and a tight grip on the mop in his hands. He felt guilty, as if he had caused that expression. He knew he hadn’t but it didn’t stop the ache in his chest. 

“Hey Richie, why are you up so early?” 

The Richie he knew also slept until noon rolling out of bed with a lazy smile and a quick quip on his lips. This Richie was neatly groomed and styled as he scrubbed over the kitchen. Eddie was puzzled because not only did  _ he  _ give  _ Richie  _ cleaning lectures when they were younger but he also had to explain to Richie what each different cleaner meant and where it was  _ supposed  _ to be used and he  _ still  _ opted to use an old rag on everything. He supposed he should have been grateful at the time that Richie even cleaned but seeing Richie using  _ floor cleaner  _ specifically  _ without prompting  _ meant that this whole mess with Henry was only beginning to unravel itself. 

He wasn’t an idiot though, he knew Richie wouldn’t get better instantly. He knew it was a long recovery process that took patience and determination but Eddie wasn’t even sure where to start at this point. He wasn’t even sure how bad the damage actually  _ was.  _

“Cleaning the house, I always start at ten in the morning and finish when everything is done. Maybe around three or four.” 

Eddie schooled his face before it could actually contort in anyway but he almost let his jaw drop when Richie told him that. He spent at  _ least  _ four hours a  _ day  _ cleaning Henry’s house? 

“Then I’ll finish the kitchen and start dinner I promise.” 

Eddie paled and he nodded tensley at Richie clearing his throat awkwardly. “Well you know Richie, we could split the chores. I can help you clean you know.” He offered casually. 

Richie in turn widened his eyes and looked at Eddie with tears beginning to well in his eyes. “Did I not do a good enough job cleaning? I’ll do it again until it’s better.” He said hurriedly his brown eyes frantically darting around the living room he was currently in the middle of cleaning. Eddie shook his head staring at the living room loss for what to do. He knew he would have to help Richie but what all had Henry really done? 

“No Rich, it’s great. I just wanted to help you. You don’t have to clean by yourself.” 

“I promise it’s not a problem. I can do it.” Richie insisted, there was an edge to his voice that made Eddie drop it for now. 

The next incident came in the evening, Eddie got ready for a walk while Richie was cleaning the kitchen  _ again  _ after they had eaten. When Richie came out he perked up at how Eddie seemed to be getting dressed to go out. Eddie had expected Richie to tease him about how many layers he wore and pinch his cheeks until he swatted him away. Instead Richie just looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Eddie cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured to the door. “Would you like to come with me Richie?”

Brown eyes went wide behind frames that already magnified his eyes, and he cleared his throat. “Me? I mean yes! Yes please.” He quickly scrambled to find his shoes and coat while Eddie stared on in bewilderment. 

“What’s the rush? It’s just a walk.” 

Richie faltered for a moment where he was pushing his arms through the sleeves and he bit his lip looking down. “I just didn’t want you to change your mind and make me stay.” 

Eddie wondered when this aching feeling in his chest would stop. When he could say something simple and Richie didn’t feel the need to scramble to please him. It was disheartening to watch, he wasn’t Richie anymore and Eddie wanted him back. He took a deep breath and shook his head giving him a smile. “Richie, I won’t change my mind. You can always come on a walk with me.” 

When Richie finished putting on his coat and boots he went a little slower but still rushed himself, it was a little something but that was another habit he needed to break. 

The next thing Eddie noticed was the lack of comedy. There were no practical jokes, he didn’t make dirty comments, he didn’t talk about fucking Eddie’s mom, and there were no messy notebooks filled to the brim with awful jokes. Richie didn’t go out to workshops anymore and he never tried to use Eddie to develop his jokes anymore. He decided the best thing to do was to ask about it. 

“Hey Richie, how come you haven’t gone out to any comedy clubs? I live near a few and they’re not that bad of a place.” 

Richie seemed to pale a bit and Eddie watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed. “Well, comedy just wasn’t really working out for me. I tried some stand-up and it just fell flat.” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes faintly and tried to keep the frown off of his lips. “Well maybe you should try it again. Make some new jokes?”

“Nah Eddie, it’s fine.”

And that was another thing, Richie never called him Eds now. He had the other night at the restaurant, but now it almost seems like Richie was afraid of him. Or at least upsetting him. Which hurt because he would never raise his fists to Richie. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t something that was easy to just stop. You never really stop walking on eggshells once the habit is formed. Eddie decided he was going to need some help with Richie, he needed to get him to be okay before anything romantic could happen between them. He didn’t want to end up hurting Richie further. 

Richie however didn’t really see how his behavior was different to anyone because he had been like this for so long. He was used to cleaning up now and he had given up on his dreams of comedy. Henry had chipped away at every little piece of hope he had held onto for his dreams of comedy. Henry had gone to his open mic nights and belittled him in the car the entire ride home. He would toss Richie’s notebooks in dumpsters or use them for kindling in fires. 

He had demanded a clean and well groomed Richie that he could take out to parties and drinking in bars. He would let strangers flirt with him until he got angry enough, Henry would then beat up whoever flirted with Richie and took Richie home and beat him too. He had adapted and changed to avoid things he didn’t like. 

He didn’t like when Henry made fun of him for comedy so he stopped trying to make it as a comedian. He didn’t like jealous Henry so he turned down the bar in favor of spending the night with Henry. It wasn’t much better really but he didn’t get beaten nearly as badly. Henry had never allowed Richie to give him a proper nickname he used frequently. 

He wasn’t afraid of Eddie necessarily, he was taller than him and although Eddie had muscles, Richie was fast. Especially from running from Henry on his drunken rage nights. He was just afraid of being kicked out, his habits were formed and he had to live with that but he didn’t want Eddie to kick him out. He wanted to get better for himself because he missed being unafraid, it was difficult to build his self-esteem when he had been put down by someone who was supposed to love him. Now he had Eddie, and Eddie loved him but Eddie was also concerned for his health. Which was valid, but he wished Eddie’s eyes wouldn’t get sad when he said things. He wished Eddie didn’t stare after him when he would mutter to himself and clean rigorously. 

He wished Eddie would treat him normally, he hadn’t tried to poke fun at him once. Richie wasn’t sure how he would take it but he knew Eddie. He knew he wouldn’t mean it so why couldn’t he just go back to the way things were before Henry? Why wouldn’t Eddie snap at him or call him names? Why was he treating him like he was made of glass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I know it was short but I plan on trying to be more active and get more chapters out once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see this continued leave some love and comments please.


End file.
